Ice Cubes and Bubble Gum
by xAsaChan
Summary: Despite Nao and Nagi's identical looks, their personalities are complete opposites. Nagi has the energy of a hyper 4-year old, while Nao is almost always calm. When Nagi joins the Host Club as the "Friendly" type, Nao follows to try and ensure his brother stays out of trouble. And both certainly never though they'd find themselves falling for Hosts! (YAOI-Don't Like, Don't Read)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Two boys stood before the large main building of Japan's prestigious Ouran Academy, both dressed in the school's boy's uniform. Being identicle in appearance, it was clear that the two were twins. The younger of the two siblings wore an expression of excited awe.

"Wow! Look at how big it is, Nao-nii!"

The elder brother made a noise of agreement, visibly calmer than his younger counterpart. "Come on, Nagi. We need to get our class listings." He stated, starting up the steps. "Getting maps of this place wouldn't hurt, either." He added as an afterthought.

"M'kay!"

Even as they made their way through the hallway, Nagi continued to look around himself, spinning around in circles as he walked. "It's big on the inside, too!"

Nao simply sighed at his brother's actions, stopping before the front desk. He spoke with the well dressed woman behind the counter while Nagi continued to titter about.

"How may I help you?" The secretary (the nameplate on the desk read "Misaki Takano") asked with a smile.

Nao gave her a small smile in return. "Ah, my brother and I are new students. Could you get me the class listings of Nao and Nagi Tsukino? And a couple of maps would be helpful."

She peered around Nao's figure to take in Nagi's hyper form with an amused look. "Of course. Just a moment." She turned to riffle through a filing cabnet to her right.

Waiting patiently for her to retreive their papers, Nao watched his brother with an expression that appeared to be a cross between annoyance and amusement.

Misaki cleared her throat to regain the boy's attention, holding out four sheets of paper, smile still in place. "Here you go, Mr. Tsukino."

Returning her smile, again, Nao took the documents and bowed his head in thanks.

"Nagi." He called as he walked toward the younger boy.

Said boy teetered unsteadily on his feet at the sudden calling of his name. He managed to catch himself before he fell completely off balance. He grinned happily at Nao. "Did you get the things?"

The other held the paper reading "Nagi Tsukino" at the top out to him in response.

Nagi scanned over the text, grin still in place. "Looks like I'm in Class 1-B. Ne, what class are you in, Nao-nii?"

Nao looked down at his own paper. "Class 2-C."

While Nao and Nagi were both 17, and should both be second year students, Nagi wasn't the most acedemically inclined. Having been held back a year, he was only a first year student that year.

After looking at one of the maps Misaki had given them, the two made their way toward the section of the school holding the class rooms. Nagi went one way and Nao went another, each going to find their respective classes.

Nao was the first of the two to find his class room, the sign hanging near the door prclaiming it, "2-C".

Lightly knocking on the door before sliding it open, he stepped inside. The teacher paused in whatever she was saying, turning to look at the boy in the doorway.

"Can I help you?"

Nao stepped farther into the room and handed her the paper he recieved from Misaki.

"Ah, I remember now. You're the new student that was supposed to be coming." She gave him a welcoming smile. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

There was around 25 or 30 other students in the room. All of which had their attention focused on him, though he was unaffected by their stares.

"Hello, my name is Nao Tsukino. I hope we all get along well."

In a different area of the large academy, Nagi was in a similar situation. Though, his response to being asked to introduce himself was less, formal and reflected his hyper personality.

"Hi! My name's Nagi Tsukino! I hope we can all be friends!"

First a "commoner" scholarship student entered the school, and now another set of twins was added to the mix. It would certainly be an interesting year at Ouran Academy.

* * *

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of "Ice Cubes and Bubble Gum"! :D This story is, as I'm sure you can tell, based in the Ouran-verse. It is also _will_ contain Yaoi, so if that bothers you, I suggest you turn back.**

**Ouran is the propery of FUNimation and Bisco Hatori.**

**Nao and Nagi Tsuki, and Misaki Takano (as minor of a character as she is) belong to me.**

**Drop a review to let me know how I'm doing!**

**Welp, until next time!**

**(*⌒∇⌒*)****ﾉ**

**~Asa**


	2. Chapter 1

******Chapter 1**

Their first day of school had passed relatively quickly for both of Tsukino twins. Before they knew it, the end of the school day had rolled around.

As the bell rang to signal the end of classes for the day, Nagi stretched his arms over his head. A satisfied sighed fell from his lips as he heard several pops sound from his back. "Ah~ Finally!"

Multiple excited giggles sounded from somewhere to his right, and he looked in the direction with curiosity. A group of girls were huddled around a desk, speaking excited to each other. The only thing he could really make out were the words, "Host Club."

"Ne?" The girls looked up as Nagi stood next to their little circle. "What's a 'Host Club'"?

Several suppressed, "Kya~"s came from the group at the adorably confused expression on the boys face.

The one closest to him, a bond girl with dark blue eyes, smiled up at him excitedly. "We'll show you!"

With that, poor Nagi was dragged off toward an unknown destination by a bunch of fan girls.

* * *

Nao was just stepping out of his classroom when a yellow mass with a smudge of blue blurred passed him. The second year looked in the direction the blob had disappeared in with a slightly dazed and ruffled appearance.

"What the hell was that..?" He mumbled to himself.

His answer came in the form of the feminine voice of his teacher. "That, Mr. Tsukino, was a group of fan girls."

Nagi peered over his shoulder at the woman. "Fan girls? Of what, exactly?"

Her next response was tinged with amusement. "Why, the Host Club, of course."

Raising a brown in response, he turned and continued out of the classroom. A simple, "Whatever you say," tossed over his shoulder.

* * *

When the group of girls finally stopped, they were standing before a set of doors, a larger group of girls already there, seeming to be waiting for something.

Nagi, though appearing quite dazed and frazzled, peered up at the sign above the doors.

"Music Room 3?" He turned to the girls that had hauled him half-way across the school.

They all nodded at once in response.

One of the girls from the larger group. reached out and pushed open the doors. A rush of rose petals blew out of the room, causing the boy to raise his arm in order to keep them out of his eyes.

Once he could look without running the risk of being nailed in the eyes with rose petals, Nagi peered into the room.

Seven boys stood in a group in the middle of the room, chorusing, "Welcome," as the doors opened. There was blonde one with violet eyes, a black haired one with glasses, a short blond (who looked very much like a child), a tall one with black hair, a feminine looking brunette, and a set of read-headed twins.

The girls seemed to know what they were doing and dispersed themselves about the room. Nagi, on the other hand, remained in the door way, the same confused look from before on his face, head tilted slightly to the side.

The blond boy, the one with the violet eyes, stepped up to Nagi, a charming smile on his face. "Well, what do we have here? It's not often we get a boy as a guest."

Nagi seemed unaffected by the other's smile, simply looking up at him with curious emerald eyes. "Huh?"

The other was now crouching in the corner, a depressed haze hanging over him, seemingly from Nagi's lack of being affected by his charm.

The brunette looked to the rest of the group, an even more confused look on his face than before. "Uh... What just happened?"

The feminine boy was the one who responded. "Just ignore him. He get's like this sometimes." He gave the other a reassuring smile and held out his hand. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, by the way."

Nagi's normally happy demeanor immediately returned at the gesture. Taking the other's hand he introduced himself, as well. "I'm Nagi Tsukino!" Turning to the others, he asked. "Ne, who are the rest of them?"

Haruhi began to introduce each of the Hosts in turn. "That's Kyoya Ohtori," the black haired boy with glasses. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," the red-headed twins. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Everyone calls him Hunny, though," the child-like blond. "Takeshi Morinozuka or 'Mori'," the tallest of the seven. "And the one sulking in the corner is Tamaki Suoh."

The other brunette gave them a happy smile. "Nice to meet all of you! But, um, what is it you guys do here?"

The question seemed to immediately revive the sulking Tamaki. "The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies to also have way too much time on their hands! Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful!"

At that moment, the blonde girl from before seemed to appear from no where behind Nagi, causing the boy to jump. "You should join, Nagi!"

He gave her a slightly confused look. "I should?"

Several more of the girls from his class walked up, each of them nodding furiously at the idea.

"Ah, well then. I guess it couldn't hurt." He turned to the others with a smile. "What do say? Can I join the Host Club?"

Tamaki placed his hand to his chin in thought. "Hm... I don't see why not." He smiled once again. "Tell you what, we'll put you through a trial run to see if you're cut out for then. Then we'll decide if you can join!"

Nagi grinned and raised his hand in a mock salute. "Alright!"

* * *

Nao had been searching the school for his brother for half an hour now, but he couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, he sighed heavily. "Damn it, Nagi. Where could you have disappeared to..?"

A group of three girls were walking down the hallway in his direction. They stopped and looked at the brunette as he called out. "Excuse me? You wouldn't happen to have seen a boy who looks a lot like me, have you?"

A petite brunette tilted her head slightly to the side. "Now that you mention it, I think I saw a boy like that being dragged by a group of first year girls."

"Do you know where they were going?"

"Toward Music Room 3, I think. It's that way." She pointed in the direction Nao had previously been going.

"Ah, thank you." With that, he took off in that direction.

* * *

Nagi was doing quite well with guests. His friendly attitude made it easy for him to carry on conversations with the different girls without any awkwardness. He switched from group to group, chatting with everyone about anything and everything. And he never ran out of smiles.

With how well he was doing, all of the Hosts knew what the result would be.

Nagi grinned at the hosts after the club closed. "So? What's the verdict?"

Tamaki was smiling, clearly wanting to allow the boy to join, but he turned to Kyoya. In the end, king or not, it was Kyoya who would determine who could join the club.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses with a slight smirk. "Well, he did do quite well with the guests."

The blonde took the statement as a yes. "Well, Mr. Tsukino," he paused for what seemed to be dramatic effect. "Welcome to the Host Club!"

Said brunette's emerald eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? Yay!" He was practically bouncing with his seemingly never ending energy.

Kaoru piped up from across the room. "Doesn't he need a type?"

Tamaki made a noise of agreement and, once again, raised a hand to his chin in thought. "Yes, he does..." Violet eyes narrowed a bit in concentration, and eyebrows creased in frustration.

Haruhi decided to speak before the self-proclaimed "King" gave himself an aneurysm. "What about the 'Friendly' type?"

Said "King" proceeded to glomp his "daughter". "That's perfect! My little girl is so smart~!"

The girl attempted to pry the older male off of her person, with little success, while the twins yelled something about Tamaki being a pervert, thus sending him to his "emo corner". Kyoya stood off to the side, a small smile on his face. Mori and Honey hadn't moved from the table they had been hosting at, the latter obliviously muching on cake.

Nagi just continued to smile despite the antics. There was so much energy in those in the club. "I think I'm going to like it here," he mumbled to himself.

The sound of someone clearing their throat from the door drew everyone's attention.

A boy stood in the doorway. None but Nagi (and obviously Kyoya) knowing who he was. He looked very much like Nagi. Same messy brown hair, same deep green eyes, same height, same build; the resemblance was uncanny.

The only discernible difference between the two was that newcomer appeared very calm, unlike the very bubbly and energetic Nagi.

His eyes scanned over the hosts for a moment as he slowly stepped farther into the room. His gaze finally landed on Nagi. "So, this is where you've been? Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?"

Instead of a proper response, he received a yell of "Nao-nii!" as the other brunette tackled him with a hug.

Nao's eyes widened as he caught Nagi, teetering unsteadily before finally tipping over and landing on the floor, taking the other with him. His breath rushed out of him with an "Oof!" as Nagi's weight landed on top of him.

"Nao! I joined the Host Club!" Nagi's grin turned into confusion, then finally into worry. "Eh? Nao? Are you okay? You look blue."

"Can't... Breath..."

Said boy's eyes widened before he rapidly jerked up off of the other. Nao greedily took in much needed oxygen before sending a light glare in the other's direction.

"Sorry."

The hosts just stood, watching the display with dumbfounded (minus Kyoya and Mori) expressions.

It was Hikaru who spoke up this time. "Uh, Nagi? Who's he?" He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

Nagi turned to the others with a grin after helping Nao, who was still frowning slightly, up off the floor.

"This is Nao! He's my older brother!"

* * *

******Wow, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written XP It sort of ran away with itself XDD**

******Anyway~ CHAPTER 1! YAY! :D**

******Nao and Nagi have made contact with the Host Club and Nagi has joined! I wonder how ****__****that'll ********turn out X3**

******Guess you'll just have to wait and see~ ;3**

******Drop a review to let me know how I'm doing!**

******Until next time~!**

**ヽ****(*⌒∇⌒*)****ﾉ**

**~Asa**


	3. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2**

"This is Nao! He's my older brother!"

"You have a brother?" Five of the seven others in the room chorused.

Nagi opened his mouth to confirm, but Kyoya's voice interrupted. He read from the black notebook in his hands. "Nao Tsukino, age: 17, height: 165 centimeters, birthday: October tenth, blood type: B, Class 2-C." The notebook snapped shut with a slap.

Nao stared at the other second year with a creeped out expression. "How the hell..?" Nagi wore a similar expression, as most of the information applied to him, as well.

"He's Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru started.

"He knows everything." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi appeared to be a bit confused. "You're a second year? But Nagi is a first year."

Nao nodded slightly and a light blush dusted Nagi's cheeks. "I got held back a year..." He mumbled with an embarrassed smile.

A small smile crossed Nao's lips at his brother's reaction. While he could often be a bit annoying, Nao always had a soft spot for him.

"What do you even do here?"

Tamaki started to go off on the same explanation he gave Nagi, but Nao stopped him half-way.

"You know what, never mind." He turned to Nagi. "We need to get home."

"'Kay!" Nagi turned to the hosts and gave a bubbly "Goodbye!" before following after his brother.

* * *

******Several Days Later**

Nao twitched slightly at the sight that lied behind the door. Somehow, the Host Club had managed to transform Music Room 3 into a "Tropical Paradise". All of the hosts were decked out in exotic clothing that showed quite a bit of skin. Nagi was, as usual, excitedly flitting about the room, looking at all of the different plants and animals.

"What... the hell?"

"The club often has themed days. Today's happens to be a tropical one." Kyoya explained. "Speaking of which, Nagi?"

Said boy looked up from the chameleon he was examining. "Hm?"

The second year held out another of the outfits. "You'll need to change into this before the club opens."

Nagi took the outfit from Kyoya with a sung, "'Kay!"

Kyoya turned to the other Tsukino twin, holding out another of the outfits. "We have one for you, too, Nao, if you're interested."

"No." He deadpanned.

"You should do it, Nao-nii!"

"No, Nagi."

His twin looked at him with an expression that could rival a kicked puppy. "Please, Nao-nii..?"

Nao twitched again as Nagi continued to give him the pleading look.

His resolve finally broke. "Fine..."

Within a second the expression dissolved back into Nagi's normal happiness. "Yay!" Grabbing the other outfit from the black haired second year, he dragged his brother to the changing rooms.

Shortly after the two had left the room, Haruhi entered it. A look very much like the one Nao had been wearing crossed her face.

When the other set of twins re-entered the room, Tamaki was prattling on about something to do with "a place of eternal summer", Haruhi looking rather annoyed.

"You too, Nao-senpai?"

"Unfortunately..."

The girl looked confused. "But I thought you weren't a part of the club."

The other brunette sighed heavily, and fidgeted a bit, uncomfortable with the amount of skin he was showing. "Nagi talked me into it..." He then mumbled something to the effect of, "Damn those puppy eyes."

Once the club had opened, the hosts were doing their thing.

Tamaki was making a group of girls swoon at his "princeliness" when he mentioned something about the club hosting a party, and the twins mentioned something about renting the school's largest hall.

Then they went into one of their "brotherly love" moments, the girls they were hosting fan girling over the scene.

Nao watched the display with a mildly disgusted look. Nagi looked on with an expression of innocent curiosity.

"Ne, Nao-nii? What are they doing?"

Nao twitched and covered the younger's eyes with his hand. "Nothing, Nagi." The last thing he needed was Nagi picking up inappropriate behaviors from them.

"The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usually are..." Haruhi stated, also watching the scene.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyoya spoke and wrote in his notebook at the same time.

"So are you the one who came up with this 'Tropical Paradise' idea?" She asked.

Nao steered himself and Nagi closer, also curious about who chose this particular "theme."

"I have no decision making authority. All of the club's policies have been laid out by the club's 'King', Tamaki."

"I'm sure you had something to do with him picking this, though. Didn't you?" Nao questioned, once he was sure that Nagi was distracted with some of the other guests and not the Hitachiins' act.

Kyoya gave a smile and adjusted his glasses. "I guess there's no harm in admitting to slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk."

_So he's the real brains behind the operation..._ Nao and Haruhi shared the same thought.

Nao's attention was drawn to Hunny's exclamation about the flowers being flown in, turning just in time to see him shimmy his way up Mori's tall form and slip one of the rings of flowers around his neck. "There! We match!"

Nao looked up at the blond boy, who when attached to Mori was just under a foot above him. "Um, Hunny? If you don't mind me asking, what year are you in?"

The bright smile he received from the other rivaled Nagi's. "Me and Takeshi are both third years!"

"Really?"

The other slipped down from Mori's shoulder and nodded up at Nao. "Yep!"

_Never would've guessed..._

"Nao-nii!"

"Ah!" The brunette's eyes widened as he was tackled from behind, the force knocking him off balance, effectively making him crash into Mori's chest, the third year catching him by the shoulders to keep him from falling further.

Nagi was smart enough to let go before, he too, fell over (this time at least).

"Ugh, damn it, Nagi..." His voice was slightly muffled.

About half a second later, when he realized he was leaning on Mori, he jerked backward, a light pink color dusting his cheeks and an apologetic look on his face. "U-um, sorry Mori-senpai..."

The taller boy waved his hand slightly, waving off the apology. "It's alright..."

The girls that Hunny had been talking too all squealed something that sounded like, "Adorable," making the elder Tsukino's light blush darken.

Their attention was drawn by the sound of Tamaki freaking out about something or another. Nao silently thanked whatever deity was listening for the distraction.

* * *

After hosting hours were over, and the props were all cleaned up, Tamaki sat by himself at a table, loudly slurping ramen. Hikaru and Kaoru criticizing him for his reaction to Kanako's interest in Haruhi.

"He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"

Haruhi, Nao, and Nagi looked at Kyoya. "What illness?" Haruhi questioned.

"She's got the 'Host-Hopping Disease'." Hikaru stated.

"AKA the 'Never-the-Same-Boy-Twice Disease'." Kaoru added.

"Usually out customers choose a favorite host and then see them regularly, however, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites. On a regular basis." Kyoya continued.

Hunny was the next to speak. "Yeah 'cause before she chose you she was with Tama-chan!"

Nagi looked toward the depressed "King". "That's why he's so upset?"

Nao snorted slightly. "He's all worked up because Haruhi took her from him?"

Tamaki suddenly appeared in front of them, yelling obnoxiously. "Shut up, I couldn't care less!" He drew back and pointed at Haruhi. "I'm losing my patience! Haruhi! It's time you started dressing like a girl!"

Nao rubbed his ears from the loudness of the blond's voice. He walked over to one of the empty couches, trying to ignore the "King's" loud ramblings about Haruhi going back to being girly. He watched silently as the others crowded around an enlarged photo of Haruhi in middle school, while Haruhi explained how her sudden change of appearance came about.

He stifled a laugh as Tamaki called Kyoya, "Mama" in the middle of his crying about Haruhi using the word "Dude".

"I hate to change the subject, but do you, Nao and Nagi have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Hikaru asked, looking from her to Nagi to Nao.

"Me and Nagi do." Nao replied calmly.

Haruhi seemed to freak out a bit at the question. "No, but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused..."

Tamaki's mood, once again, bounced back rather quickly. "Absolutely not. A refined gentlemen must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi! i order you to master dancing the Waltz in one week! And you will demonstrate it to us at the party! Or I will tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy!"

Nagi had planted himself on the seat beside Nao, smiling obliviously while his brother watched the scene with mild amusement. "Well... This ought to be interesting." He mused.

* * *

******Hurray for frequent updates~! :D**

*******sings* Nao blushed~ Nao blushed~ x3 And so it begins~ ;3**

******Anyway~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

******Drop a review******** to let me know how I'm doing! :D**

******Until next time!**

******ヽ********(*⌒∇⌒*)********ﾉ**

******~Asa**


	4. Chapter 3

******Chapter 3**

Haruhi's formal dance lessons had officially begun. Kanako had been brought in to act as Haruhi's partner, naming out the steps and reminding her of different things as they danced, apologizing quickly as she tripped and landed on top of the other girl.

Tamaki was leaning up against one of the windows, a dark gloom hanging over him for some reason or another.

Hunny was being happily laughing as he was spun about the room by Mori, Nagi and Nao in a similar situation.

Nagi had somehow managed to convinced his older brother to twirl him about the room and was giggled quite happily because of it.

Nao paused in "dancing" with his brother to look in Tamaki's direction. "What's got him in such a gloomy mood?"

The club's other set of twins looked at them. "I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with." Hikaru guessed.

"But he's way too tall to stand in as a woman." Kaoru added.

Nao made an "Ah." face while Nagi leaned around his brother's form. "Nao-nii, is Tamaki-senpai jealous of Princess Kanako?"

"Pretty much."

"Ne, does that mean he likes Haruhi?" Nagi questioned quietly.

The elder Tsukino looked at his brother with mild surprise. "You caught on quicker than I thought..."

Nagi pouted at Nao in a fakely angry manner. "What's that supposed to mean?"

A small smile curled Nao's lips. "Nothing, nothing... But keep that bit info to yourself, okay?"

"Huh? Why?" Nagi's head tilted to the side in confusion.

Nao snorted slightly. "Because the moron hasn't even figured it out, himself, yet."

"Oh~! 'Kay then, Nao-nii!" He grinned and took off toward the table where Haruhi, Kanako, and Kyoya were chatting about the club's new tea set. That was one thing he noticed since they had become associated with the club. Whether the other realized it or not, Nagi seemed to gravitate toward Kyoya. Nao didn't know what that would mean in the future, but is was sure to be interesting.

Tamaki suddenly perked up from his place at the window at something Kanako said.

_Wait, what did I miss?_

The door clicked open, and a boy's voice floated in. "Hello? I'm here with the new teacups you ordered."

A rather ordinary looking boy entered the room, holding a box with what Nao assumed to be a new tea set, if his greeting was anything to go by. Walking closer to the scene, he noticed that Kanako seemed to be a bit tense at the boy's presence.

"Ah, thank you very much. Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed." Kyoya praised.

"Oh, well that's good to hear."

"So, do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked, walking over to the boy.

Nao was still watching Kanako, silently trying to figure out what caused her sudden change in demeanor. He jumped slightly when the girl suddenly starte giggling.

"Oh, Haruhi, you're so funny! I can't blame you for not knowing, after all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first class company." She turned in her seat to look at the others.

_Well, that kind of harsh... _Nao thought, a small frown crossing his lips. He moved to stand near the area Mori and Hunny were occupying. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who noticed Kanako's mood swings?" He watched as Kyoya explained who the Suzushima were and spoke about the boys plans to study abroad, before the boy left.

Kanako's mood changed again.

Mori made a noise of agreement, Hunny doing the same around a piece of cake.

Kanako had a small, embarrassed freak out when Haruhi question if she knew Suzushima, quickly excusing herself, and leaving.

Hunny proceeded to launch himself onto Haruhi's back, giving the girl a mini heart attack.

"Haru-chan! Guess what! They _do_ know each other! Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiance!"

Nao looked at Kyoya. "You probably knew that already, didn't you?"

"Well, I conduct general searches on all of our customs. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit the club, so I disregarded it."

The brunette twitched slightly and mumbled. "You could have just said 'yes'..." When he saw the look of understanding on Tamaki's face, he realized that he'd read it for the blond's sake.

He felt Nagi wrap his arms around his shoulders and lean on him while Kyoya continued to read from his book. "Tohru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status... He's ordinary looking, but reliable... If I had to fault him for anything..."

The Hitachiins took over. "He doesn't have much presence."

"And he's fainthearted."

Kyoya started again. "So in other words... He's boring."

A sweat drop cascaded down the side of Nao's head. _Poor kid keeps getting bashed..._

"Suzushima is a good boy... Right?" Hunny questioned from Mori's shoulders, where he was now positioned.

"Yeah." Mori answered the small third year.

"Alright, everyone." Tamaki started. It would appear that Tamaki intended to get them involved in the matter. "We'll have to work on out strategy."

"Which one?" Everyone else chorused.

"Men, it is our responsibility as member of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!"

Nagi raised his arm in a "Hooray!" gesture, while Nao just sighed.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"It is so good to see you here, tonight, my little lambs." Tamaki was standing in a spotlight, dressed in a white suit. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you... Welcome." He bowed at his waist, the lights came on, and the orchestra started to play.

The the large group of girls that occupied the main floor of the room clapped, all dressed in fancy dresses. The Hosts were standing on the stair cases, all dressed in suits.

"As all ways, ladies, the Host Club members are here for your entertainment, so we invite you to dance to your heart's content." Kyoya addressed the crowd. "Based on her dancing skills, one lucky lady will be named tonight's Queen. The Queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our King."

"Good luck to you, my darlings~!" Tamaki winked, making the majority of the girls swoon, and one to full-on faint.

Nao and Haruhi wore similar expression of discontent. When the Hitachiins patronized them for it, the two made clear their reasons.

"I'm not used to this sort of thing... I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park..." Was Haruhi's excuse.

"I'm just not much of a fan of these kinds of events." Nao stated from his position on the opposite side of Mori as Hunny, looking disinterestedly out of the window. Nagi had already disappeared into the crowd, dancing with some of the girls.

Nao vaguely heard Kyoya mention something about food and Haruhi mention "fancy tuna." He looked back over just in time to see the Hitachiins hugging a blushing Haruhi and Tamaki flipping from the top balcony. He covered his mouth to stifle the rising laugh at the look on her face, a cross between contempt and embarrassment.

The small sound seemed to draw Mori's attention to him, causing the brunette to look back out the window with a slight blush of his own.

The night was going quite smoothly after that incident, the host dispersing to dance with the various girls, waiting for the time to come when they'd start Tamaki's plan.

Kanako asked Haruhi to dance, which Haruhi accepted, making two hiding fans sigh in disappointment. Her arrival was the cue. Before the two could actually start to dance, Haruhi was carted off by Hunny and Mori, leaving a frazzled and confused Kanako behind.

While the other hosts went to set up Haruhi's disguise and the meeting between Kananko and Tohru, Nao went to stand on the stairway balcony that faced the sakura trees. He didn't particularly care to watch Haruhi's "transformation," content with waiting for the end.

It turned out that he didn't have too much time to wait, as a crying Kanako came running, Tohru hot on her heels. Multiple spotlights turned on and shined down on the two, and Tamaki announced that the last dance dance would go to them.

_When did they get back here?_ Nao twitched as he turned to find the hosts behind him.

Tohru bowed and held out a hand, asking Kanako to dance with him.

"Yes..." Was her response, as she slipped her hand into his.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki held out his arms, narrowly missing hitting Haruhi.

"We will now announce the Queen of the ball!"

"Congradulations Princess Kasugazaki!" The Hitachiins announced, each holding a banana peel.

Nao eyed the trash wearily. _Nothing good will come of this..._

"And for her reward of a kiss on the cheek from the King!"

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!"

The two jolted and Haruhi protested a bit. But when Kyoya offered to cut her debt by a third, she begrudgingly accepted.

As Haruhi made her way down the stairs to Kanako, Hunny wondered allowed if it would be Haruhi's first kiss. This made Tamaki freak out and move to try and stop it.

At that moment, Nao noticed the lack of peels in Hikaru and Kaoru's hands. _Oh dear..._

Tamaki slipped on one of the peels, effectively shoving Haruhi into a full-on kiss with Kanako.

The look on Tamaki's face was absolutely priceless. Nao had to lean against the nearest object to keep from falling over as his body was wracked with silent laughter. He heard a deep chuckled rumble from whatever he was leaning on.

_Wait... Objects don't chuckle..._ Slowly shifting his gaze upward, seeing Mori looking down at him with an amused shine in his eyes. Jolting backward, a dark blush colored his cheeks. He looked away and mumbled a "Sorry..."

He could feel his face burning._ What the hell's wrong with me...?_

Nagi was watching the scene with a smile on his face. _Nao-nii may be good at seeing other people's feelings, but he's terrible when it comes to his own._

* * *

******Nao blushed again~ Nao blushed again~ x3 I love writing Nao's reactions when it come to Mori XD**

******I've noticed that this has become fairly centered around Nao... o3o I guess I must be bad at focusing on two OCs at once...**

******Know what? Imma roll with that. Nao will be the main focus of ****__****this******** story. Nagi will be included in more of a side pairing, I guess. I might right a spin-off focused around Nagi once this ones done o3o**

******Anyway~**

******Drop a review to let me know how I'm doing!**

******Until next time!**

******ヽ********(*⌒∇⌒*)****ﾉ**

******~Asa**

******P.S. I am doing so well with updating! :D That's never happened before!**


	5. Chapter 4

******Chapter 4**

The Host club was conducting business as usual. Tamaki romancing the girls, the Hitachiins romancing each other, Kyoya profiting from the others' romancing. Nagi, like always, wasn't confined to a single group of girls, switching between the various areas and chatting away happily. Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori sat on a blanket with two of the guests. Nao sat beneath a nearby tree, a book open in his hands.

A small small curled the brunette's lips as heard the girls comforting Hunny when he, evidently, over did it when stirring the drink thing. A quiet laugh escaped him.

"So, Haruhi. Have you decided your elective courses for this term?" He heard the Hitachiins voices chorus some time later. Peeking around the tree he saw them standing near the girl, one with an arm around her, the other holding some papers. "How about conversational French?"

"I don't know..."

"I think the three of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense." The two turned to Tamaki with evil grins. "We _are_ in the same class."

The blond proceeded to use the other side of the tree Nao was seated under as a make-shift "emo corner". "Say... Mommy dear?"

"What is it now... Daddy?" Kyoya asked, barely looking up from his notebook.

Nao snorted at this, standing up and moving back around the tree. "I have a new theory... I mean, it's just my hypothesis... But it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru get to spend more time with Haruhi than I do here at the club."

Nao gave the blond a blank look and mumbled, "Figure that out yourself...?"

Tamaki either didn't hear or ignored the brunette and continued. "That gives them a chance to get close to her and if that happens..."

"Tamaki, you just now realized that?" Kyoya questioned, not at all remorseful when it seemed to strike Tamaki like lightning.

A set of pie charts seemed to appear in the garden from no where, labeled, "Twins," "Tamaki," and, "Contact With Haruhi."

"According to my research, in a single day the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi. Meanwhile, your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, you involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts to a mere three percent-"

"Ah! I don't want to hear it!" Tamaki rushed to Haruhi and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Listen, Haruhi! I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!"

Nagi seemed to appear from no where beside Nao. "Ne, what did we do...?"

Nao sighed. "He meant the other twins, Nagi..."

"Oooh."

Tamaki started cry for Haruhi go back to being a "girl" and have girl friends and the like.

"You don't need to rush things, she's going to be found out soon enough." Hikaru stated.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru added.

"Physical... Exams?" Said girl slowly asked.

The hosts all stared at her.

"That's right. I forgot all about it." Kyoya mused.

Haruhi raised her hand in an "Ah, ha" gesture. "Then that means... There's no doubt... They're going find out... I'm really a girl." She didn't seem to be nearly as worried as the hosts were.

* * *

Nao stared at Tamaki from his position next to Mori. "That must be a pretty good day dream he's having..."

Hikaru was giving the blond a weird look. "Yeah, but he's kind of creeping me out..." Those words seemed to snap the "King" out of his fantasy.

"Envious, Hikaru? It's all a part of my strategy. While you've wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade!" A dopey expression over took his face. "This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy! Haruhi and I are the main characters. That means we're love interests."

"What does that make us?" The Hitachiins chorused.

Nao crossed his arms. "Oh, I wanna hear this."

Tamaki turned back to them. "You boys, are the homosexual supporting cast!" He somehow drew a line on the floor with a stick. "So please refrain from stepping over this line."

Nao twitched. "Just when I thought there was a limit to his stupidity..."

"Hey listen, Boss."

"We don't think you get it." Hikaru and Kaoru started and finished, respectively.

"If word get's out that Haru-chan is a girl, she won't be able to be in the Host club anymore." Honey informed the other blond. "But~ If Haru-chan started wearing girls clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now!"

Nao tilted his head slightly to the side. "She dressed like a normal girl in middle school, didn't she? She probably got confessed to on a pretty regular basis..."

"Yeah." Kyoya agreed. "According to my investigative report, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month."

Nagi whistled. "Wow~ That's a lot. Tamaki-senpai wouldn't even be able to get near her."

"But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long." Hikaru pointed out.

Realization seemed to hit Tamaki like a ton of bricks.

At that moment, Haruhi opened the door. She was immediately grabbed by a near hysteric Tamaki. "Don't worry, Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret! No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams! So please, promise you'll remain our beloved secret princess!"

Haruhi blinked at him. "...Sure."

"Know what, I think we'd both be pretty peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her." Hikaru pointed out to his brother.

"Plus, she'd probably get hell from the girls from being so closely associated with you guys for so long." Nao commented.

"Then that settles it." Kaoru confirmed.

The hosts set up a dry erase board in the middle of the club that depicted the words, "Operation: Conceal Haruhi's Gender" and "also named Operation: 'I Swear Haruhi Is a Boy!"

Tamaki acted as a commander for the others. "Listen up squad members! At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourself in formation A! Then, wait for your orders!"

"Yes, Sir!" The others (minus Nao) saluted.

Haruhi watched on with an expression of slight surprise. Nao stood next to her, watching as the girl seemed to have a realization.

_3... 2... 1..._

She slammed her fist onto her other palm. "I've got it! You guys are worried 'cause if they find out I'm a girl I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt!"

_Not even close, Haruhi..._ Nao appeared amused as the girl mumbled her balance to herself. She clearly didn't care either way if she was found out or not.

"Are you saying you hate being a host? That you hate this club?" Tamaki loudly asked, pointing at her.

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes."

Nao quietly snickered at the look of devastation on Tamaki's face before he went to his "emo corner", earning himself a mildly annoyed look from Kyoya. He simply shrugged, silently dismissing the other's disapproval.

"I mean, you guys aren't bad but if gets out that I'm a girl there's nothing I can do." Haruhi still clearly didn't care about the outcome.

"We need to find a way to motivate her..."

Nao glanced at the older boy as Mori seemed to have a realization of his own. "Fancy tuna."

That seemed to get Haruhi's attention.

Nao gave the others a blank look as they all taunted the girl over her lack of having tried it. "You have got to be kidding me..." He mumbled.

The taunting seemed to finally get her, and the others all cheered as she agreed.

"Did you hear that, Nao-nii? Haruhi will stay as a host!" Nagi cheered as he, once again, tackled his twin. And, once again, poor Nao was knocked off balance by the others weight, and caught by a certain black haired third year.

Nao sighed heavily as he was placed back on his feet. He gave the other an apologetic look, but, once again, was waved off.

* * *

******The Next Morning**

The anouncement of the day's Physical Exams rang throughout the school, and students started to migrate toward their designated areas.

Nao, like many of the girls, stared at Hunny and Mori. He twitched slightly when the two shushed Haruhi when she questioned them. "You guys don't exactly blend in, you know... Everyone knows it's you..."

"They're just setting the mood. Disguises make our plan feel like a real espionage mission." Kyoya answered when Haruhi asked why the two were dressed as they were.

Nao spaced out a bit as Kyoya explained to Haruhi why the doctors and nurses were so nice. It was something he already knew, so he didn't feel the need to listen. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sounds of the girls screaming and Hunny and Mori dragging him and Haruhi in another direction.

When the two had finally stopped to shove Haruhi through a set of curtains, Nao was swaying on his feet. It didn't help that Nagi chose that moment to tackle him. "Nao-nii! Just wait until you see this! It's gonna be hilari- Nao-nii?"

The elder Tsukino hung limply in his brother grip, swirls in his eyes from dizziness. Nagi heard the curtains slide open and quickly passed his incapacitated brother off to Mori. He didn't want to miss the show.

"Yes, I'm Haruhi Fujioka..." Behind the curtain stood who was _clearly_ Tamaki in a brown wig. A wave of confusion washed over the crowd, with the exceptions of the Hitachiins and Nagi, who were laughing uncontrollably. The incident had been planned the entire time, evidently, and the laughing incurred the anger of a very embarrassed Tamaki.

Haruhi glared at Tamaki when he apologized for the failed plan, freezing in place and starting to erode away in despair. Kyoya soon informed the girl that he had set up a special clinic, with a doctor sworn to secrecy, for her.

Once Haruhi had left for the Special Boy's Clinic, the hosts started to make their own exit, Mori toting a, still out-of-it, Nao. Nagi actually looked quite pleased with himself, anticipating the moment his brother would return to the "world of the living" and have an uncharacteristic, embarrassed freak out.

They paused in their trek as they heard a girl crying over a doctor that had allegedly tried to make a pass at her before running off. Kyoya mentioned that he'd seen a man earlier that, though wearing a lab coat, was not one of his hospital's doctors.

"Tell me, Miss, did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?" One of the real doctors asked the girl.

"Yes, Sir. He ran off toward the Special Boy's Clinic!"

_That _caught their attention, and they all ran toward the clinic where Haruhi was.

Once they had arrived, Tamaki proceeded to kick the alleged pervert across the room. Placing his shirt over a half-dressed Haruhi's head, he and the others went off on a speech about what the Host Club stood for, scaring the poor "pervert" to death.

The "pervert", who turned out to just be a small town doctor looking for his daughter at the wrong school, Yabu, explained the situation. Tamaki, as always, was touched by the man's story, and gave him a map to help find his daughter's _actual_ school.

Nagi had a bright smile on his face as they all watched Yabu wave as he left the school. He was happy that the man had a chance to find his daughter, and impressed at Tamaki's selflessness. Of course, there was also a bit of irration and worry. Worry because Nao was still out of it; he hadn't realized that his hug on top of the already present dissiness would do _that_ much damage. Irritation because he would likely not get to see an emarrassed reaction from his brother.

Haruhi eventually kicked them out so that she could finished her exam and they all left back to the club room. Mori left Nao on one of the couches after toting him to the club room, where he eventually woke up. Needless to say, Nagi got the silent treatment for a few days.

He had to admit though, it was nice to see his older brother coming out of his shell.

* * *

******And there's Chapter 4! :D**

******I'm becoming really attached to this story. x3 That's why I've been updating so frequently.**

******...**

******I really don't have a whole lot to say, today o3o Oh well~**

******Drop a review******** to let me know how I'm doing!**

******Welp, until next time~!**

******ヽ********(*⌒∇⌒*)********ﾉ**

******~Asa**


	6. Chapter 5

******Chapter 5**

Each of the members of the Host club was dressed in kimonos of varying colors. Much like Hikaru and Kaoru, the Tsukino twins were dressed in matching ones.

Nao jolted forward as Nagi, like he so often did, tackled him. "Nao-nii!" The younger boy had tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "I got burned..."

"Huh? How?" Nao's eyebrows creased a bit in concern.

"I spilled tea on myself..." Nagi held up his hand. A red mark marred the pale skin.

"Oh, for the love of..." The older brunette sighed a bit. Reaching into his kimono, he pulled out a small role of bandages. Since they were young, Nagi had a tendency to get him self hurt, result in Nao forming a habit of carrying bandages around with him. "You really need to be more careful, Nagi." He chided lightly, wrapping his brother's burned hand.

Once the bandages had been secured, Nagi wrapped his arms around the other in a hug. "Thank you, Nao-nii!" The only response he received was another sigh and a small smile.

The displayed elicited sqeals of, "Adorable!" from several nearby girls.

Nao ignored the noise, long since used to it. Nagi soon released him, running off to chat with the girls again.

His attention was drawn to his left, where Hunny was crying to Haruhi about losing his other sandal. Without really realizing it, Nao smiled slightly as Mori appeared, slipping the missing onto the small boys foot, the boy then hugging the other, crying.

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies today..." Haruhi stated in a seemingly irritated manner.

Nao stepped up next to the girl. "Now that you mention it... There ___has_ been a lot of tears, today."

"But how they are they able to cry so easily?"

Nao shrugged as the girl stepped forward, managing to crash into Kaoru. A small bottle fell out of his sleeve.

Bending down, he picked the bottle up. "High-grade eye drops?" Nao twitched slightly.

The Hitachiins slid up to the two. "For your information, it's common for a Host to use eye drops." Kaoru informed the two.

"No woman can resist a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru added.

Nao shook his head and walked off. "Whatever." Stopping next to Mori and Hunny, he turned just in time to see Tamaki fawning over something the girl had said.

Nao snorted as the blond defended himself against her accusation of him faking his tears. "I pretty sure Nagi was the only who wasn't faking it to some degree..." He mumbled.

Hunny looked up at him. "How do you know he wasn't faking it, Nao-chan?"

"Nagi tries to use crocodile tears on me all the time. It's pretty easy to tell when he's faking it and when he's being serious. Or, at least, for me it is."

Everyone's attention was drawn to a girl standing in the doorway, half hiding behind the frame.

"Looks like the Host club has a brand new guest." Hikaru and Kaoru chorused. The two immediately made their way to the door, trying to charm the evidently shy girl into entering the room. They only seemed to frighten the girl.

Tamaki was the next to try, chiding the twins on their scaring the girl as he pushed past them. The reaction he received was considerably more... Aggressive.

"No! Don't touch me! You're phony!" The girl yelled and pushed the "King" away. Nao visibly flinched at the loud and annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"What do you mean... I'm phony?" Tamaki questioned the girl, dramatically clutching his face with tears in his eyes.

She pointed at him. "Just what I said: You're phony! I refuse to believe that someone like ___you_ is the Prince character of this Host club!"

Tamaki stumbled away in shock.

"You shouldn't be spreading your love around so easily, you stupid! You must be a dimwitted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're ___disgusting_!"

Each insult seemed to hit Tamaki like an arrow until he finally fell over backward in slow motion. The twins, Hunny, and Nagi seemed a bit awed at the apparent invention of a new technique.

Nao simply silently questioned the girl's sanity.

"I don't suppose... You are..." Kyoya started before the girl called out to him and ran over, hugging him. She stepped on the fallen Tamaki on the way.

"Oh how I've longed to meet you! My one and only Prince Charming!"

"Prince Charming? Kyoya?" Nagi questioned quietly, trully wondering if the girl was alright in the head.

* * *

"Your fiancé?"

"Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked the girl, respectively.

"Of course! My name is Renge Hoshikuji and I'll be transferring into Ouran Academy's first year, Class-A tomorrow."

Tamaki sulked in the corner.

"Why is he sulking?" Kaoru asked.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy." The red-head's brother responded.

"Whatever..." "Mommy" muttered. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

Nao tuned out as the French girl went into her story of "love", focusing instead on his younger brother, who appeared to be sulking, though not in a corner like Tamaki.

He was seated on an empty couch, his eyes kept flicking back and forth between Kyoya and Renge. Nao had a feeling he knew what was wrong, but he asked anyway.

"I don't know..."

"Hm?" Nao sat himself next to his brother. "What do you mean?"

Nagi turned to him, looked confused and upset. "I don't know why, but, when Renge said Kyoya was her fiance... I started feeling really upset..." Green eyes turned to the floor.

A slightly amused smile crossed the other Tsukino's lips. "Green is not a very good color on you, Nagi."

"What?" Nagi returned his gaze to him, looking more confused than before.

Nao sighed through his nose in an amused way. "Nagi, did you ever think that, maybe, you were jealous Renge?"

"Jealous... of Renge?" That confused look never slipped from the younger's face.

Nao slipped his arm around his brother in a hug. "Do you like Kyoya?"

"Of course I do! He's my friend!"

"I mean do you ___like_ him." He stressed the word "like" in an effort to get his point across to the other.

Seeming to realize what his brother was asking, a dark blush spread across his cheeks. "I... I don't know..."

Nao opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Renge's loud voice. The girl seemed to trully notice them only just then. "Shuuya and Natsuki Higashido!"

The brunette pair blinked in confusion at the girl.

"Shuuya?"

"Natsuki?"

"Um, Renge..." Haruhi started. "Those two are Nao and Nagi Tsukino..."

The girl ignored the other and proceeded to point at Kyoya, as well. "You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!"

Nao twitched again as the twins and Tamaki started to scream something about "Otakus". Not only were they giving him a headache, but the morons interrupted him as he was trying to help Nagi understand his feelings.

"I get it, now. You're in love with that character, are projecting that love onto me, and have somehow deluded yourself into thinking we're engaged. I'm assuming this Miyabi character probably wears glasses, as well." Kyoya though aloud.

"So... She made it up... You're not really her fiance, right?" Tamaki asked slowly.

"Well, no, I don't recall ever asking for her hand in marriage... Besides, this is the first time I've met the woman."

Nao felt Nagi relax beside him. He gave the glasses-wearing boy a blank look. "You could've said something earlier..."

Renge started to go on about how she wanted to advertise or something for the club, after confirming that Kyoya was the director. Nao tuned out again. He found the girl's voice to be unbelievably annoying and didn't really want to listen to it more than he had to.

Nao snapped out of it when he heard the girl loudly proclaim that she was going to be the manager of the club.

"Hey, listen, Kyoya..." Tamaki started.

"Miss Hoshikuji is the only daughter of an important Ohtori family client. So please be polite, and try not to offend her, alright?" Kyoya interrupted the blond.

Renge gave a closed-eye smile and tilted her head to the side in what was supposed to be a cute gesture. Nao just found it annoying (then again, just about everything about the girl annoyed him)."Well, boys. I can't wait to work with you."

"Oh, joy..." The Tsukinos mumbled together. Even Nagi, the "Friendly" type, was dreading future days with this girl around.

* * *

******Whoooooo! Chapter 5! :D**

******Nagi feels jealousy toward Renge X3 Nao tries to get the naïve boy to realize his feelings, and fails. XP**

******For those wondering, the Shuuya/Natsuki thing is something I decided to included.**

******The two boys that I used for Nao and Nagi on the cover are from an Audio Drama called "Toriai Kyoudai" and are name Shuuya and Natsuki Higashido.**

******That being said, Renge seems like the type that would know more than one anime-drama-style-thing, and would therefore recognize the Tsukinos as looking like the Higashidos.**

******Welp, that pretty much all I have to say, this time XP**

******Drop a review******** to let me know how I'm doing!**

******Until next time~!**

******ヽ********(*⌒∇⌒*)********ﾉ**

******~Asa**


End file.
